


hunting

by spoke



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



He hadn’t been sure it was a good idea, for them to leave the colony. But traveling turns out to be incredible, easily the best thing that’s happened to him since Azure. Groundlings are fascinating, there are loads of new things to eat, and everyone has new stories to tell when they settle for the evening.

Though a surprising number of them turn out to be about hunting prey that turn out to be people. This was not a problem most of them had considered at the beginning, since in the Reaches they knew everything and every _one_. Cloud doesn’t tolerate much in the way of mocking those who have this happen, though, and that’s made Stone curious. 

No telling what he’d gotten up to in Sunset Water, but their clutches might end up in the same position at this rate, and Stone wasn’t raising anyone to accidentally eat groundlings.


End file.
